Eu gostava de escrever uma história de amor
by Annie Potter
Summary: Gina acha os romances de amor extremamente ingénuos e pouco crediveis. Quando decide escrever a SUA historia de amor
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
Esta é uma verdadeira história de amor. Daquelas enjoativas, com beijos que se arrastam por três parágrafos e dão vontade de enfiar um dedo na garganta para provocar vómitos. É um daqueles livros em que o herói tem um nome másculo e explosivo, tipo CHUCK (embora não seja esse o nome do meu herói), tem músculos possantes e respira mais ruidosamente sempre que a amada está por perto. Nas histórias de amor a heroína tem um nome melodioso cheio de consoantes líquidas, como FLEUR, e possui lábios carnudos e ardentes, sensuais. Penso que a palavra «sensual» irá aparecer nesta historia pelo menos umas mil vezes. A heroína tem também pernas longas e sedosas, e é virgem. Sei tudo sobre romances de amor porque a Ashley, a minha melhor amiga se viciou neles no ano passado e me obrigou a ler também. O problema destes romances, conforme depressa compreendi, é que nos fazem achar que a vida não vale nada, especialmente se não existe um CHUCK e, principalmente, se não possuímos pernas longas e sedosas e o nosso nome não tem um som melodioso (Gina) e sobretudo se pensamos que vamos permanecer virgens para o resto da vida. Mais importante ainda, os romances de amor são extremamente ingénuos. Nunca li nenhum que fosse minimamente credível. Eles nunca se assemelham à vida real. E eu quero a vida real. Mesmo numa história de amor, quero a vida real. O que fazer então quando se vive um verdadeiro romance, tudo começando no Natal, e ele tem um nome como Harry, e vem a te amar tanto como você o ama? Eu sei o que quero fazer. Quero escrever uma história de amor sobre tudo isto. E quero terminá-la com a frase «e viveram felizes para sempre». E assim foi, de facto. Quero dizer, mais ou menos. Tudo começou em Dezembro e estamos agora a meados de Fevereiro, por isso temos vivido felizes para sempre nas últimas seis semanas. Mas quantas pessoas conhecem que já tenham sido tão felizes durante seis semanas? Para mim, é um recorde. Quero que os outros sintam inveja ao verem que existe alguém que vive uma paixão tão feliz como a minha. E, apesar de não possuir pernas longas e sedosas e madeixas louras, não ter lábios carnudos sensuais, e se não escrevo beijos de três parágrafos, já os dei e recebi. Vou dar o meu melhor. Tenho o "Pontuário do Escritor de Romances" mesmo ao lado do pergaminho para o caso de me faltarem palavras. 


	2. Capitulo I

Capitulo 1  
  
O capítulo um de uma história de amor é aquele em que se descreve a heroína e em que ela encontra pela primeira vez o herói. Aqui passa-se o mesmo. Tudo começou alguns dias antes do Natal. A minha mãe pediu-me para ir ás compras depois do jantar, para comprar uns pauzinhos de canela. Na época do Natal, ela costuma preparar uma bebida quente que dá pelo nome de chá russo - leva muita canela e cravos-da-índia e açúcar e laranja e limão e não sei que mais - que nós vamos consumindo durante o resto das férias. Esta bebida faz parte da tradição da nossa família. Mas quase já não havia pauzinhos de canela. Eu tinha mesmo de ir.  
Era uma noite escura e tempestuosa. Foi tal assim: caíam flocos de neve grandes como bolas de algodão e ouviam-se trovões à distancia. Se não acreditam que possa trovejar e nevar ao mesmo tempo é porque nunca viveram em St.Paul.  
Tinha coberto o meu metro e oitenta de altura com roupa interior térmica, calças de ski, camisola de gola alta, uma parka com capuz, luvas com cabeças de renas bordadas nas costas da mão e botas para neve. Não tenciono mentir sobre a altura exagerada. Eu sei que a tradição diz que as heroínas têm uma constituição pequena e delicada, mas infelizmente esta regra não se aplica a mim. As minhas pernas são realmente compridas, embora não sejam propriamente sedosas. De facto, ás vezes no Inverno quando ando com o corpo todo coberto, não as depilo para ver qual o comprimento que os pêlos conseguem atingir. Quando quero ter as pernas sedosas, massajo-as com loção corporal Chanel.  
Continuando, no momento em que comecei a caminhar pela Folwell Street, sentia alegria de viver. Mesmo antes do herói entrar em cena, estava feliz comigo mesma. Não costumo estar mal-humorada. Quando sai de casa o meu pai, que trabalha no departamento dos trouxas no ministério da magia. Estava a ouvir um concerto de Brandenburg, e parecia-me que ainda tinha o som da flauta na cabeça e que, se abrisse a boca as notas sairiam para a frescura da noite, flutuando no ar. Apanhei flocos de neve com a língua, como costumava fazer quando tinha dez anos. Era uma noite mágica. Parecia que pairava um presságio no ar.  
São apenas três quarteirões até ao Sims Market, por isso rapidamente cheguei junto das especiarias, mas não conseguia encontrar os paus de canela. Sabia que elas estavam expostas por ordem alfabética, mas os meus olhos (que o Pontuário do Escritor de Romances poderia descrever como de «ametista») passavam do funcho ao manjericão e depois ao tomilho, recomeçando do principio. Havia coisas que me distraíam: por um lado, a música. Eu estava mesmo por baixo do altifalante de onde saía o som da trombeta da orquestra, tocando uma música de Natal, e dei comigo a entoar mentalmente a sua letra.  
A outra distracção foi a Ashley, a minha melhor amiga, que no ano passado me ensinou tudo sobre romances de amor, e o seu namorado, o Kirk, a reclamarem por causa do azevinho que pendia do tecto, já seco. Eles tinham na mão o cesto das compras, que seguravam um de cada lado, e o Kirk estava inclinado sobre ele, tentando beijar a Ashley á frente dos funcionários e dos clientes. Por fim, ele mordeu-lhe a orelha e a gargalhada dela sobrepôs- se á musica que tocava. Quando todas as cabeças se voltaram na sua direção, ela tapou a boca, como se tivesse cometido um erro. Depois de estarem na fila para pagar, o Kirk pegou na mão dela e enfiou-a no bolso do seu casaco, junto á dele.  
A verdade é que a Ashley está sempre a tentar agir como se fosse a heroína de uma história de amor. E, apesar de tudo, isso nunca funciona. Ela raramente vive feliz para sempre, nem mesmo seis semanas. Mas na é poça de Natal, ela e o Kirk andavam muito entusiasmados um com o outro.  
Tentei de novo me concentrar nas especiarias: pimenta da Jamaica, manjericão doce, canela em pó.  
- Kate! - Exclamou a Ashley virando-se repentinamente à frente do Kirk, que carregava o saco castanho da mercearia - Não sabia que estavas aqui! - a sua voz soa sempre dramática e alterada quando está com o Kirk. Eu nunca quero parecer diferente do que sou quando estou acompanhada.  
- Ah, olá, tudo bem? - disse eu, acenando-lhes com a cabeça.  
- O Kirk e eu vamos fazer bolinhos de Natal juntos - a Ashley lhe deu o braço.  
- Tu vais fazê-los. Eu vou come-los - e deitou-lhe a língua de fora.  
A Ashley encostou os seus lábios à cara dele: - Vais adorar cozinhar, é uma atividade sensual.  
Aí eu tive a certeza de que quando disse «sensual», se referia a algo mais do que apenas bolos. Também senti que estavam a representar à minha frente.  
- Parece divertido - disse eu -, guardem um bolinho para mim.  
A Ashley rodeou o Kirk com o braço. Ela era uma pessoa totalmente diferente ao pé dele. Parecia uma personagem de desenhos animados.  
- Até logo - disse o Kirk, olhando para trás.  
Ele não contemplou com desejo os meus olhos de ametista, portanto não é obviamente o herói deste romance.  
À saída a Ashley ainda me gritou:  
- O Natal não é maravilhoso?  
O que ela quis realmente dizer foi: «O Natal não é maravilhoso quando se anda com alguém como o Kirk?»  
Fiz um sorriso forçado e acenei-lhe:  
- Diverte-te, Ash! - Como já tinha dito, eu ia feliz a caminho do Sims Market. Só que agora sentia-me um pouco em baixo. Até suspirei. Tinha ciúmes da Ashley e do Kirk. Muitos ciúmes, para dizer a verdade, mas não estava, como diria o Pontuário do Escritor de romances, «a debater-me num turbilhão de agonia.» Sou demasiado alegre para isso.  
Não havia pauzinhos de canela na prateleira.  
- Sr. Sims - virei-me quando senti o cheiro a tabaco. O Sr. Sims é o último grande fumador do Minnesota e ignora completamente o que é o ar limpo e saudável. «Estou na minha loja!» - é o que ele costuma dizer quando os clientes reclamam. Ele é conhecido no bairro como «aquele degenerado.»  
- Tem pauzinhos de canela? Não há nenhuns na prateleira.  
- Se não há nenhum na prateleira, é lógico que não tenho - rabujou ele, curvando-se sobre um saco de açúcar rasgado.  
Tentei não olhar fixamente para o seu bigode espesso. Está sempre ranhoso.  
- E não vou receber mais até à próxima semana - o seu cigarro largou cinzas que caíram no saco de açúcar.  
- Mas isso é depois do Natal.  
-E então? - O Sr. Sims pegou no saco de açúcar e soprou fumo para a minha cara.  
Afastei o fumo com a mão. Ele era tão grosseiro!!  
- Feliz Natal, Sr. Sims -disse apesar de tudo.  
Respondeu algo que não consegui perceber. Não liguei. Eu sabia que no meu romance o Sr. Sims seria apenas uma personagem pequena, insignificante e monótona.  
Lá fora a noite continuava escura e tempestuosa: nevava continuamente, mas a trovoada tinha cessado. Puxei o capuz da minha parka e atei bem os cordões sob o queixo. Ainda estavam abertas a maior parte das lojas de produtos alimentares da rua principal, nesta zona antiga de St. Paul. Laços, grinaldas e lâmpadas para as árvores de Natal decoravam as montras. Esse tipo de enfeites me fazem sentir em festa, e apeteceu-me ir ao Bridgeman´s tomar um chocolate quente com natas, mas nessa altura vi a Ashley e o Kirk.  
Atravessei a rua assim que o sinal ficou verde e dirigi-me a casa. A dose de felicidade hormonal essa noite já tinha sido bastante, sobretudo porque não era a minha. Perguntei a mim mesma se alguma vez o Sr. Sims teria sabido o que era estar apaixonado na época de Natal. Já teria sido o herói de alguém? Ele fora casado, há uns anos atrás. Mas quem é que teria coragem de beijar aqueles lábios manchados de nicotina?  
Enquanto estes pensamentos me ocorriam, ia a subir a rua inclinada que vai dar, e apercebi-me de que a felicidade da época natalícia segue uma ordem hierárquica. As pessoas apaixonadas como a Ashley e o Kirk são as mais felizes. A seguir vêm as pessoas como eu, que têm família e amigos, e que, pelo menos, esperam vir a estar apaixonadas num Natal não muito distante. Por fim vêm as pessoas como o Sr. Sims - as antipáticas - que nunca são felizes e a quem nenhuma dose de magia vinda do exterior, nem mesmo a do Natal, consegue modificar.  
Quando cheguei lá acima, virei a esquina. Entrei então na minha rua. A minha casa tinha mudado desde a minha ia ao Sim´s. Primeiro, havia mais janelas iluminadas. No andar de cima, até a luz do meu quarto estava acesa, e não tinha sido eu a acende-la. Nisso saio ao meu pai, poupada e prática. A minha mãe estava na cave quando saí, a embrulhar vasos de túlipas com papel verde escuro brilhante e com laçarotes, como presentes para os nossos vizinhos. Estranho. A casa parecia uma nave espacial com luzes tremeluzentes acabada de aterrar, vinda de uma estrela exótica.  
No átrio, enquanto sacudia a neve da gola e limpava as botas, reparei numa carrinha Volvo estacionada, de cor verde. Visitas. Foram as visitas que fizeram mudar a casa.  
Luz, ambiente caloroso e a voz do meu irmão Ron chegaram até mim assim que abri a porta da frente:  
- Nós não podíamos suportar outro Natal sem neve este ano, e quando disseram que havia quase um metro de altura de neve no chão, decidimos vir.  
- És tu, Ronald Weasley? - Gritei, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Chocámos um com o outro entre o hall e a sala de jantar.  
- É bom voltar a te ver, GiGi! - Disse ele. Abraçamo-nos. Ele ainda tinha a parka vestida.  
- Estás cá - foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Ainda não acreditava. Olhei para a cara dele. Os meus óculos estavam um bocado embaciados, tal como é hábito quando venho de um sítio frio.  
- Estou tão contente por vos ver - exclamei eu.  
- Gina, estás maravilhosa. Gosto do teu novo visual. - Disse Hermione, a mulher do meu irmão.  
- Obrigada.  
Eu sei que já mencionei a minha altura. Mas falei dos óculos? É uma pergunta retórica. Não os mencionei de propósito. Uso óculos desde os 16 anos. Não posso usar lentes de contacto porque tenho cataratas congénitas. Trata-se de uma situação complicada, mas a realidade é que tenho de optar entre usar óculos ou não ver nada. Sei que podem ficar desapontados com esta característica da heroína deste romance, mas se não forem daqueles leitores que facilmente desanimam, vão continuar.  
O Ron insistiu para que a Hermione me chamasse GiGi.  
- Gina condiz mais com ela do que GiGi - disse a Hermione. Eu gostava dela.  
- Ninguém me chama GiGi excepto o Ron e os seus amigos idiotas - disse.  
- Como eu? - Harry Potter entrou naquele momento.  
Vá lá, isto merece uma brilhante salva de palmas. O herói chegou. E eu corei porque ele já era o meu herói muito antes de eu começar a escrever este romance. De facto, desde que me lembro. Ele tinha mais quatro anos agora, claro, e era mais baixo do que eu me recordava, mas eu também não media um metro e oitenta há quatro anos atrás. Os seus olhos eram calorosos. Eram os olhos do Harry. Não me interessa se eram um pouco esbugalhados. O Harry Potter estava à porta da sala de jantar.  
- Olá! -disse-lhe eu e avancei para um aperto de mão, quando tropecei na borda do tapete oriental e caí com os cotovelos para cima dele. Não foi uma cena muito agradável. Ele soltou um gemido porque lhe dei uma cotovelada no diafragma. Estava demasiado incapacitado para me amparar graciosamente nos seus braços. Em vez disso, fui agarrada pró uma rapariga linda que surgiu por trás do Harry, com a mão no seu ombro.  
Esta história seria mais bonita se eu simplesmente mentisse, mas eu quero um romance verdadeiro. E a verdade é que ao ver o Harry Potter, após quatro anos de separação, deixei-o sem respiração e não dei com a cara no chão graças à sua namorada.  
  
************************************  
  
Nota da autora:  
Peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto a publicar o 1º capítulo, vou tentar ser mais rápida nos outros. Eu esqueci de dizer que a fic é baseada no livro Eu quero escrever uma história de amor, de Louise Plummer. CC.Lda, obrigada por me lembrar (. Obrigada a você também Samhaim Girl, por ter deixado review.  
  
P.S.: Eu precisava de uma beta reader, se alguém se quiser oferecer ( 


End file.
